


Something Kinda Funny

by letstalkaboutsebbaby



Category: Endings Beginnings (2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letstalkaboutsebbaby/pseuds/letstalkaboutsebbaby
Summary: In a night at work you meet the one guy you always thought only existed in movies. The handsome and troubled Frank would end up being way more than you expected.
Relationships: Frank (Endings Beginnings)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

This is certainly not that point in life when you have the job of your dreams. Yet. You remember yourself the “yet” is very meaningful. The routine is the same each night: the bar is always full till around 2 am, and then everyone goes away and you’re consumed by that feeling one gets when friends leave. Even though they’re not your friends - they’re the customers; a bunch of guys, mostly middle-aged married fellas pretending life is a joy. Well, what would someone expect from a small and old strip club? 

Looking up at the red clock and see that it’s 1:57AM. That’s the time when you have almost nothing to do so you serve the few men left, organize the shelves, talk with your friend and coworker Rafe and make stupid bets. Often when the shows are over and the music is not loud you like to put on a song at the jukebox at the other side of the room and dance your way back to the bar. That always earns you some extra dollars. Tonight on your way back to your position you see him, the low light annoying the hell out of you now cause you can’t point out the color of his eyes. Although he’s so handsome your body betrays you and stops dancing for a moment, your back getting rigid and a deep inhale of air surprising you; he looks troubled and you always had a soft spot for the stray dogs. As Rafe gives him a bottle of beer you resume your dance winking at the frequent clients while going back to the bar counter and sitting at the stool by the handsome man's side.

“Hi, you” you give your best flirty smile and waits for him to look at you. 

“Hey” by his sloppy answer the guy doesn’t seem eager to talk but it won’t hurt to push a little bit.

“You’re new” leaning a bit closer, you try to sniff his perfume. One factor you learned working at a club like this one is that you give a lot of importance to how a man smells - and he didn’t disappoint, he smells amazing! Woody with a hint of spicy. 

“I just need to put some beer inside of me” he responds tilting his beer towards you. Blue - he has dazzling icy blue eyes.

“Would that help with whatever is making you suffer?”

“Suffer..” he mumbles looking down “I just need to drink, seriously, sweetie. You’re cute but, I’m only here to get wasted”

“Oh, glad you think I’m cute. I’m not a hooker, though, I’m a bartender” you clarify walking back behind the counter. He looks a bit embarrassed and it’s about to say something but you look at him as if telling him to shut up, going to the opposite end of the bar to collect your tips.

The buzz you sense when you notice him staring while you pour drinks and shake cocktails is unfamiliar; on the other hand you can’t allege you weren’t exaggerating your moves and trying to act sexy. You can put on an act when you want to and you truly feel like torturing him for a bit. Not that you commonly hit on clients, but they’re not usually this handsome either. The owner of those lovely blue eyes stays there for about twenty minutes before collecting enough courage to talk to you again.

“I’m sorry...I didn’t mean to…”

“I work in a strip club, I’m not offended that you assumed things. Even though you should know even the strippers are not always hookers; Anyway..” Telling him your name, you reach out to shake his hand.

“Frank”

“Frank...You don’t look like a Frank.”

“No? What do I look like?” he stares at you with an intrigued look.

“A James, maybe...or I’m just projecting my James Dean dream all over you”

“Aren’t you too young to have James Dean dreams?”

“I’m not your usual 24 year old I guess”

“That’s nice. I like that. What’s the most interesting detail about you?”

“That’s too deep for a first talk, don’t you think?”

“You wanted to talk...”

“True...well, besides my shaking skills? I can read your future”

“For real?”

“Give me your hand, Frank, let’s see what’s in your path”

He stretches his hand towards you and you hold it, softly running your thumb on his palm. “That’s awfully curious. I see a woman” You feel like his eyes were searching for some answer, poor boy. So it was a woman. Isn’t it always a woman when guys cute as him end up in a bar like this? You don’t want to play with his feelings though so you just jest your way out of confusion. “A beautiful woman holding your hand and whispering you some bullshit just to draw you closer”.

He laughs. Your job is done.

“I’m an engineer” unwillingly you let go of his hand and turn around to pick yourself a shot. You’ll need it if he’s staying in front of you for a minute longer.

“Really?”

“Just finishing uni. It’s my last semester.”

“Congratulations. That’s why you work here?”

“Pretty much, yeah. Big tips at least. Hopefully, I’ll be renovating old buildings in 6 months”

“You should give a look at the place I leave in” he murmured.

“Is that an invitation?” you try to act coy but in reality you would never ever want anything with a compromised man.

“Nope” he smiles and you lost him for a moment. His eyes traveling all over your body as if considering the possibility. You know your clothes are provocative, it’s part of the plan to increase the tips. “And I’m not even believing myself, but I really can’t”

“Great, cause I can’t either and I would never be able to resist you. A shot to celebrate our strength?”

“Yep, let’s do this”

Pouring two shots, you offer him one. He stares at you with an intensity you’re not used to but you return the action just as strongly before taking the burning liquid down your throat. You have a feeling this is not the last time you’ll see Frank.


	2. Chapter 2

The music is horrible, the red lights illuminating the stage is truly ugly and the cheers of the men at the other side of the club irritate you - but to be honest, this is the best time of the night. When no one stays at the bar for more than a minute waiting for their drink and all the action is happening elsewhere. Is when you and Rafe have fun imitating some dance routine, playing pool, and joking around.

Today have been particularly nice at uni and you were super confident that your final project was going in the right direction and that you know exactly what to do from now on. The days of serving whiskey and being hit on by strange guys are ending. There is absolutely nothing you’ll miss from this place. Rafe will still be in your life since you became very good friends, the girls, on the other hand, are polite but it’s obvious they have their group and you’re not part of it. Nothing that makes you lose sleep, you weren’t looking for anything other than money when you got the job.

Just like in a movie, the moment you choose to look at the door is the exact moment he enters the club; his eyes find yours and he nods at you with a beautiful smile in his lips. Closing the tap where you were washing your hands, you blindly fish for the dishcloth - you hear Rafe chuckling before handing the fabric and walking to the other end of the counter.

“You again” 

“You know what people say when you find a cute bartender you have to keep coming”

“Two nights in a row? Things with the girlfriend must be real nasty”

“Not my girlfriend, she’s my best friend’s girl…” he looks ashamed but strangely open about the subject “I met her at a new year party…”

“Oh, no! I don’t want to know - please, spare me - I don’t care about her name or how perfect she is…just sit and drink, first one is on me if you promise not to talk about her”

“Deal”

The talk flows easily and uncompromised. Frank never asked for your number or tried to hint something could happen other than these refreshing talks at the dawn. You like the charming banter the both of you play but you know it doesn’t have any deep meaning for him. 

The following couple of weeks turned your encounters into a sure thing. You learned he lives near and even when he wasn’t in the mood to stay at the bar he would pass by to say hello and see how was your day.

When he did stay, you talked about everything: from the projects you’re developing to UFOs. However, the favorite topic between you is how much of a 90s lover you are. All the complaining about your awful taste in music ends up in laughter, being either because you know he’s totally right or because you won’t stop defending the Spice Girls.

It’s in the middle of an engaging talk about how you’re too young to like things that were already garbage when he was a teenager that you got yourself in the situation you both wanted and feared: talking at 3AM in the empty bar, sitting at the edge of the pool table while he’s in front of you; a naughty comment about your attraction for old stuff and he’s sliding his hand over your thighs to hold your waist while he gets closer and positions himself between your legs.

“You’re such a damn flirt. You know this is not fucking fair, right?” he whispers

The heat from him is almost too much but you know this is wrong and as much as you would like to kiss those sexy lips, you’re not that kind of girl. Looking down you take a deep breath and put your hand in his chest indicating you want him to move back and give you room to jump out of the table.

“Everyone’s gone, we better call it a night” not that you really want to finish the night, but it looks necessary.

Holding your hand against his chest, he stays motionless “You’re so fucking gorgeous, but...”

“Spare me the pity talk, Frank, it’s okay. Come on, I have to close this place”

“Won’t Rafe do it?”

“He left already, Frank, you would know that if you weren’t using all your attention to mock me” you smile at him and finally leave his personal space. After making sure all the lights were out, doors and windows closed, you pick your phone whilst walking out, Frank leaning at the wall outside with a cigarette in his lips.

“This is going to kill you” 

“Promise?” he says, seeing you’re opening the car ride app “What are you doing? I’ll drive you home”

“That makes absolutely no sense”

“Rafe’s not here to take you home. I’m the next available solution. Come on, we’re friends, right?”

“Your car it’s not even here, Frank”

“It’s two blocks away, come on, put this phone down and let me do something good for a change” he holds his hand out for you and you can’t help but take it, you’re heart not completely aware of any reasoning beyond the fact that Frank is holding your hand and offering to be a good guy.

It takes fifteen minutes to get to your house; the drive there including 80s alternative rock - that you promised to let him be your personal guide into - and the story behind the legendary car purchase. You could listen to him for hours and still feel like he can keep on and on before you’ll be bored.

“Here we are. Thank you, Frank” you say reaching the handle to open the door

“Sleep well and good luck with your test tomorrow, I’m sure you’ll do great” and still the door is closed.

“I will. Thanks again. Sweet dreams” you move to give him a kiss at the cheek but apparently, he has bigger plans, so he hugs you closer, leaning down and burying his face against your neck.

No matter how much you want to have him and no matter how much you want to stay in his arms for the rest of the night, you need to keep your principles and he needs to keep his dick in his pants. It takes you longer than it should for you to break away, though, but you’re only human after all.

“Drive safe. I won’t be at the bar tomorrow...just wanted to let you know”

“Oh, bold of you to think I only go to see you” he smiles and winks before urging you to leave. “We should have pizza if you're free”.

“Right, wouldn’t that be nice?” you roll your eyes “See you, Frank”


	3. Chapter 3

You were one month closer to graduation, all finals gone with great notes thanks for all the studying you’ve done and all the help Frank has been giving at the bar..most nights he would jump behind the counter and help Rafe do the drinks after midnight so you would have at least one more hour to study. 

You’re not the kind of friends that talk all the time, text, or call each other throughout the day; you don’t even interact other than while at the bar. Nevertheless the kind relationship you’re building is clear in the way you engage and act around each other as well as in the open and non-judgemental talks you have.

Maybe that was the reason you felt - absurdly, you know - alone when he disappeared for one entire week. Despite the constant desire to text him, you refuse to do so, burying your nose in the countless pages of historic construction materials and methods. 

However, as soon as he enters the door once again, letting the gentle sound of the rain outside in, you’re gone. Immediately your cheeks start to burn and you thrust your shoulders back and turn around from him - even though you have absolutely nothing to do and need to pretend to be arranging some utensils. Well, at least he looks very much alive, that’s good.

Eventually you get tired of ignoring him, knowing he’s aware of your passive-aggressive behavior. A bit harshly, you place a beer in front of him and he reaches for your hand, holding it in his big and warm one.

“Can I have a proper hello?” his husky voice almost hiding the mocking tone behind it.

“I was concerned!” disregarding any idea of acting nonchalant, you decide to just tell it like it is. “And you look fucking tired”.

A smile - not a charming or sexy one, just a sincere smile - makes you relax. “I missed you too” he offers nothing else as an explication and you truly don’t need it. This feeling you have it’s not about possessiveness or crazy expectations, you just like him, as simplistic as it may be, and unless you lost all of your perceptiveness, he understands.

“Can you let go of my hand so I’m able to go out there to give you a hug?” you smile back at him.

“My pleasure, darling” he smiles and watches while you walk your way around the counter and stands in front of him, holding your hand once again to pull you close and hug you. “You look adorable when you’re caring about me” he mumbles, not letting go of you.

“I always look adorable”

“While this may be true, the combat boots are just too cute” he jokes.

“It’s supposed to be aggressive”

“The problem with this goal is that you’re too classy and gracious to look aggressive, babe. How’s everything?”

“Fine. I’m changing some things in my presentation and I found this amazing history book that explains the materials and methods for constructions so well that I consequently can’t stop including stuff all around my research” Still you’re strangely attached to one another and neither seems to want to let go.

Frank gives you a kiss on the temple and “Let me have this beer and I’ll jump in to help Rafe while you go back to this amazing book, then”

“Deal” you kiss his cheek impressed by his big-heart. What you don’t see is how he’s equally impressed and perhaps taken aback by the way your unique energy surrounds him.

After writing notes and seeing that one of the designs you did earlier has an error, you start to doubt a lot of the new adjusts on the papers, turning them back and forth to make sure if you need to correct anything else, starting to sweat with this desperation you don’t really have a reason to feel. Erasing one of the lines, you try to use a cutting board to trace it again, but the results are ridiculous so you go to the back counter to look for something you can use.

“What’s up?” Rafe asks eyeing your clumsy hands move things around in the drawers.

“I forgot the fucking ruler and I have to do this plan and I tried using the cutting board but it looks like shit and I have to find something with what I can draw a perfect line” Frank stops your rambling when you open the knives’ drawer, holding you close and whispering for you that it’s okay. He holds your head and makes you look up to him until you're completely absorbed by his blue ocean magic. “Unless you have a very good reason to say no, I’m taking you home now” seeing no point for argumentation, you close your eyes and nod. He looks at Rafe and your friend tilts his head positively knowing you’re being too hard on yourself and happy that Frank can give you some support while he’s busy.

“I just need a pause, you know? You don’t have to take me home” the rain had stopped and you think walking a bit might be enough.

“It’s either yours or mine, young lady.” He replies, helping you put on the second-hand fake-leather jacket you love; you catch him staring at your cleavage “The choice is yours” he doesn’t even blush, instead of that, opening a big proud grin, wetting his lips and looking at yours. Not sure if he’s trying to lightning the mood or actually interested, you just refuse quietly. Next thing you know, you’re in front of your house, Frank opening the passenger door to help you out, walking you to your front door once more.

“Would you like to come in?”

“Yes, but I won’t. Unless you need me.”

“I’m feeling better. Thank you, really. I’m sorry for...” he stops you with a kiss on the tip of your nose.

“You’re working too much. Besides, I wasn’t here to make sure you were taking breaks and having some fun time...rest and I’ll make it up to you tomorrow, ok?”

You smile and hug him one more time, thanking him before entering your house. According to your book, this guy is way more than you expected.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are deeply appreciated


End file.
